


Sometimes The Good Are The Evil Ones.

by halelujah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hale Family Feels, I hurt myself when writing this, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, just like every cliché in the world, that's when it all went to shit.<br/> </p><p>[Or the one where the Sheriff isn't the hero we all thought him to be.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes The Good Are The Evil Ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, one of my favorite people on Tumblr had a theory that the Sheriff might have been in on the Hale house fire and I seriously got some major feels from that - and this is the result of that. 
> 
> Hope you like it. :)
> 
> If not, come cry [here](http://www.the-calvaree.tumblr.com/).

"Derek, let him go." 

Stiles doesn't know how exactly his day had begun to hit this turning point, but he did know that he certainly didn't like it. 

It had started innocent enough, Derek slipping effortlessly into his bedroom for a movie night they had planned since the Pack were sick of their 'sickening display of affection' and his father had just left for a double shift, giving them some much needed alone time. 

So, just like every cliché in the world, that's when it all went to shit. 

Derek had taken one sniff at the old jersey his father used to own cloaking his body, and growled at him that he should take it off, eyes narrowed and red bleeding through. 

He obeyed, feeling slightly confused as he handed it over, feeling his eyebrows rise towards his hairline when the Alpha pressed his nose against the material, and inhaled deeply with a loud rumble echoing in his chest. 

"He was there," Derek had whispered, going pale. " _He was there_."

And between one breathe and another, Stiles found himself standing in his bedroom confused the fuck out, jacket and boyfriend less. 

That is until he heard over the police scanner hidden in his room, that his father had been sideswiped from the road by something black, near the border of the Preserve. 

He hadn't even thought of what, or in this startling situation, _who_ it was, but he automatically made a grab for the gun tucked under his bed, wolfsbane bullets already loaded in the magazine. 

He was answered with a snarl, crimson eyes flashing in warning. 

"Derek," he repeated, voice hard but hands shaky, "Please let my dad go."

"You were there!" Derek growled out, clawed hands pinning the Sheriff down, fangs bared and snapping close to his throat. "Tell your son what you did!"

Stiles swallowed, eyes darting back and forth between the angry Alpha looming over his pale faced and panicking father. 

"We needed the money," The Sheriff breathed out, swallowing with a quiver. "We were basically swimming in medical fees by the time Lisa was put on bed rest, and we couldn’t even think to actually pay for the operation that could save her life. Kate Argent offered to pay for the bills, for everything if I - if I helped her out."

"And how'd you help her out?" Derek snarled, shaking him slightly. 

"Kept the police off her back and -" he paused, jaw clenching and looking disgusted with himself. 

"And what, dad?" Stiles questioned, feeling sick to his stomach and fear pushing against his ribs. "What else did you do?"

"Lit the house on fire." Was the soft reply.

Stiles felt as if a sledgehammer had been slammed into his chest, his whole world crumbling around him at his feet. The man he regarded as his hero and upheld the law, the man he _wanted to become_ was, was a cold hearted murderer. Was just like Kate, maybe even worse. 

"You - there were children in that house!" He cried out, hyperventilating. "Babies and a pregnant woman! And you burned them alive!"

"I couldn't lose your mother!" He snapped, before letting his face crumple from the glare that had been playing in his direction. "It didn't matter in the end, she died and left us anyway."

" _It didn't matter_?! You killed an innocent family! My family!" Derek growled, bringing Stiles' attention back to the Alpha, who was nose to nose with his father, "You helped that psychotic bitch and you told me an hour later that 'you were going to do everything in your power to catch the arsonist' when you knew, you _knew_ who it was! The person you saw in the fucking mirror every morning! "

"And there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret it!" The Sheriff exclaimed, struggling from the claws wrapped around his throat. “Even more so when Stiles’ mother died three days after we had the money to pay for the operation!” 

"Derek," Stiles begged, stepping forward in the hopes of stopping the ball from rolling into more of a dangerous territory. "Let him go and we can talk about this. Please, I don't want to hurt you if you do something. Don't force my hand."

He could see that Derek was fighting against the urge to Shift, a fierce tremble running down the line of his spine and his eyes flickering between crimson and hazel. 

"He killed them, Stiles." He whispered, voice breaking in the middle, jaw working as a single tear ran down his cheek from clenched eyes. "Stood there and watched them burn, heard them scream and did nothing."

He swallowed the heavy lump in his throat and nodded in confirmation. "I know, I know. And what he did was wrong, Derek. It was completely wrong, but you need to let him go."

It was silent except for their harsh breathing and the sounds of wildlife to the left of them, the only source of light being the street lights lining the deserted road. His heart was roaring in his ears and it took all of his willpower not to crumple to the ground from how shaky his knees were. 

He let out a sigh of relief as Derek let the Sheriff go, stepped back before facing him, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion when the Alpha placed a kiss on his lips and leant his forehead against his, eyes closed. 

"Derek?" Stiles asked, the arm holding the gun limp in his grip and the other curling around his neck. 

"I'm so sorry." 

He didn't get it until Derek opened his eyes again and he was staring into a crimson gaze so familiar before being pushed back with a rumbling snarl. 

Everything happened in slow motion. He watched the Alpha pounce on his father, sending them back into the dirt, fangs descended and zeroing in on the exposed line of his throat. Stiles saw his arm come up, safety clicked back on the gun and felt the recoil as he pulled the trigger thrice, breathing in sharply when Derek's body jerked from the impact before slumping to the ground. 

Stiles doesn't remember dropping the gun at the side of the road, nor does he remember pulling Derek off of his father, but he does remember letting out a loud cry when the Sheriff rolled to his feet and tried to tug him away. 

"Let me go!" He snapped, shoving the arms that used to chase the nightmares away when he was a child from circling him, "Don't fucking touch me, you monster!"

He collapsed to his knees and cradled the Alpha's head in his hands, tears streaming down his face as he wiped the line of crimson running from the corner of his mouth. 

"I'm sor- sorry, Stiles." Derek gasped out, touching calloused fingertips against his cheekbone, "I couldn't -"

"Shh, shh." He soothed, jaw and hands trembling, "I understand, I understand."

And he did, he truly did. If he found out someone, who he knew, _who had swore to help_ , was the one to have murdered his family in cold blood, he'd sought them out and kill them, repercussions be damned. He just wished it hadn't come to this, this tragedy that only was ever to happen in movies and books. 

Leaning down, Stiles pressed his lips against Derek's, not caring that he was smearing blood over his mouth, the sharp taste and smell of it surrounding him, as the hand cupping his face slipped away to the ground, the body in his arms going limp. 

"I'm sorry," Stiles cried, rocking them back and forth, "Derek, I'm so sorry."

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, holding onto the body and apologising over and over again til he was hoarse, but by the time he came back to his surroundings, sirens were on the horizon and approaching quickly. 

"Son," a hand was placed on his shoulder and he flinched away from it, pulling the body closer to his chest. "We need to get our stories straight before they get here. There'll be a lot of questions and we can't mess up."

Fury burned hot in the pit of his stomach and he had to take in a breathe before letting it out slowly. He gently placed Derek on his back, closing his eyes with shaky fingers before standing up. 

"No, I don't need to get my story straight because I'm telling them the _truth_." Stiles replied, voice hard and heart broken. "I'm telling them I had no choice but to shoot my boyfriend to save my father, the Sheriff who I found out _murdered Derek Hale's family_ in a house of flames for payments for my mother's hospital bills. "

"You'd really do that to the only family you have left?" The Sheriff asked, eyebrow raised and a closed off expression playing on his face. 

Stiles jutted his chin out and glared directly at the man he once called his father, "Did you burn down a house with Derek's family in it?"

He watched on as Deputy Tompkins placed cuffs around John Stinlinski's wrists with a disappointed frown playing on his lips, pushing him into the back seat of the cruiser with a shake of his head. 

The other Deputies asked questions and exclaimed loudly their disbelief but Stiles couldn't give two fucks what they had to say or think. Just kept his gaze locked with Derek's slack face and held his hand in a tight grip, chest flaring up in pain with each shaky inhale. 

"Stiles?" A gentle voice murmured, "Batman?"

He let out a sob as Erica wrapped him up in a hug, "I had no choice! He, he would have killed him and I - I. He's gone and I killed him!"

"It's gonna be alright," Scott whispered, stepping up beside them and looping him up in his arms. "It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay."

He vaguely realises the Pack have surrounded them, hands and arms curling around each other and trying in vain to calm him down from the hysteria taking over. 

Stiles wanted to believe his best friend with all his might, but the fact that he just watched them wheel Derek's dead body passed him and his father being driven away in the back seat of his own cruiser, he couldn't help but call Scott a liar. 

It wasn't gonna be alright, it wasn't gonna be okay. 

And neither will he.


End file.
